DNA sequence analysis is currently provided at the Institute for Molecular Genetics (IMG) at Baylor College of Medicine by a core facility. The sequencing core provides a mechanism whereby investigators can obtain DNA sequence information without having to dedicate their own laboratory resources. Fragments are provided to the facility in a variety of forms and in different DNA doning vectors, and the data is returned via a computer network. The sequencing capacity of the facility is almost saturated with the current 373A Applied Biosystems automated DNA sequencer operated on every working day and approximately 50% of weekend days. The methods for DNA template preparation and for manipulating the sequencing reaction components are now being simplified, and the demands from individual projects are increasing. We estimate a minimum of a 100% increase in demand for the facilities throughput within 12 months. To cater for this additional capacity an Applied Biosystems 373 Plus DNA Sequencing system is requested. The instrument consists of a robot for generating DNA templates and a fluorescent DNA sequencer to analyze the reaction products. The instrument will more than double the capacity of the DNA sequencing facility as the robot can be used to supply products for both the new and existing fluorescence analyzers. The wide interest in defining and manipulating individual DNA fragments means the increase in rate and capacity for the generation of DNA sequence will benefit all IMG investigators and their staff.